The Sixth Wanderer
by Radames
Summary: Which one of the six wanderers will achieve the mythical goal of the title "Pokémon Master?"
1. The Pallet Town Six

The Sixth Wanderer  
_A Viluy Creation_  
**Chapter One:The Pallet Town Six**  
  
Evan woke to his frighteningly loud alarm clock. In bright red numbers the time '6:15' glowed. Evan jumped out of his bed with a start. Being ten years old, today was the day to start his Pokémon journey. Like others, his goal is to be the #1 Pokémon Master. The elder trainers knew this was plainly a mythical goal, never to be accomplished. Yet, the youngsters of Pallet Town believed in their dreams (Pretty juvenille, eh?). Pallet Town, being as small as it was, held six 10-year-olds. All of them knew very well that Professor Oak only had three Pokémon to hand away. Evan's plan was to be the first and to have the first pick. As far as he knew, the first are the best. Now dressed and prepped, Evan grabbed a banana and rushed out of his home and into the dawn of the small village.  
  
"Aviva! Wake up, you said nice and early! It's 6:30 and you should well know it's time to get that lucky Pokémon!" yelled a confident mom. The young blonde girl went from shut eye to energy in about point-five seconds.  
"I'm up and I've been dressed!" said Aviva, grabbing an apple and her backpack, and left to the rising sun passing over Pallet Town.  
"Aviva! I'll miss you!" yelled the mother.  
By 'Aviv-', the youngster had fled to the village's observatory.  
  
"Rrrfff!" a dog had barked very loudly. Ethan's eyes slowly opened, revealing the makings of sunrise outside. Glancing at his clock, the time was 7:23, his eyes widened in appalling expressions, as he jumped into clothing and greeted his dog with a pat, exiting through the back door.  
  
Gary yawned into the fresh morning air, a natural wake-up for the young man. Today would be that day that he would get his Pokémon. He shot the clock a look, seeing that it was 8:00 and he slowly got into his formal clothing. He well knew that his uncle would save him the **best**. Grabbing a breakfast bar, he waltzed outside.  
  
"Ash, Honey! Your alarm clock broke and it's time for your Pokémon choice! By the way, it's 8:30, I believe!". Ash had dressed prior to going to bed, and he snorted a bowl of cerial, and left in a hurry.  
  
An alarm clock rang, and woke up a startled brown haired girl. _Regina! You should have woken up earlier!_, the voice inside her head gave her a mental kick. Regina's eyes glowed red as an outfit floated to her. She was telekinetic, and she slid into her apparrel. Shortly after, she zoomed out of her home. The sun was out and shining and she make her way to the Pallet Town observatory.  
  
01010101 - Pallet Town Observatory - 01010101  
  
The extreme rush of the six 10-year-olds startled the professor, but he graciously waited for each to arrive. Then again he believed that 'first come, first served'.  
"Now that all six of you are here, I will give you your starter Pokémon" started the Professor, not noticing that Regina's red eyes were lifting his tie, forcing a giggle from each of the children. The professor noticed, and Regina released her hold.  
"Quite a show, Regina. Since you are phychically able to controll Pokémon, you shall receive a psychic type," stated the wise elder, Professor Oak.  
"Yes, I guess I will," she responded.  
  
"Evan, you were first to arrive; since you arrived early, you receive first choice,"  
"I choose the Bulbasaur," said the red-head as he was given a Pokéball by the professor. Accidentally, the professor knocked down an old Pokéball from the shelves. The Pokéball revealed a very untame Zubat.  
"Uh, oh" said the professor as he was smothered by the powder that the creature was unleashing.  
"Bulbasaur, go!" yelled Evan, releasing his newly aquired Pokémon,"Use your vine whip and knock the Zubat senseless!"  
  
The fight went on with growls of 'saur!' and 'zu!'. Eventually, the grass creature won with much experience of the ten minute battle. Pre-trained to be tame as it was, it took the oppurtunity to evolve to it's more powerful level.  
"Ivy!" snorted the Pokémon.  
The youngsters were startled, but then Evan brought Ivysaur back into his ball and waited patiently for the others to recieve their Pokémon.  
  
"Aviva, you arrived second, getting second pick,'  
"I want the Squirtle," she said as the professor handed a ball to her. She opened it up and the Pokémon beamed at her with happiness.  
"Ethan, your turn,"  
"Charmander is mine," he said, getting the well-chosen Pokémon. He unleashed the Pokémon, which wasn't a Charmander, it was a Charmeleon.  
"Oh sorry, it must have been powerful during training and evolved in it's Pokéball," stated the amused professor,"Gary?"  
"You said you saved one for me," said the youngster.  
"Oh yes, yes," the weary professor produced a Pokéball from his pocket and handed it to Gary,"Here you go, Gary"  
The child opened up his ball, showing an Eevee.  
"Not to mention this..." said the professor handing over a stone, which Gary took with ease and sucessfully evolved his Eevee into an Espeon.  
"Oh, and Ash. I have one for you too. It may not be very tame, a recent catch. Hopefully you can get it to cooperate!" said the professor, who handed over a Pokéball that instantaneously opened, revealing a mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. Ash joined the other four at the end of the room.  
"Regina, I do have a psychic Pokémon, like I said. It may not be tame. It was a recent find, a one of it's kind. So far normal trainers can't handle her. Meet Mew," said the professor as he gave her an empty Pokéball, and then said,"You have to communicate with it so it will come out of wherever it's hiding now"  
  
Regina's eyes glowed a piercing red as a message was sent to the nearby psychic Pokémon, who teleported to her side. "Professor, shouldn't be a problem" she said.  
  
The six kids exited the observatory with their Pokéballs and Pokédex(es).  
"I'll fight you Charmeleon!" yelled Aviva.  
"Right on!" said Ethan.  
They let out their partners as the fight began.  
"Squirtly use your 'water gun' attack!"  
The small turtle let loose a jetstream of water right at Charmeleon's tail flame. Immediately deprived of his energy source, Charmeleon was knocked out. Squirtle became confident and managed to evolve to Wartortle.  
  
"Isn't that interesting?" said Evan.  
"What?" interjected Regina.  
"That Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle have all gone to their second stages, not to mention Eevee turning into Espeon; yet, you and Ash seem to be stuck with wimps" teased Ethan.  
"Take it back!" yelled Ash.  
"Listen to him!" said Regina, as she red-hot-edly lifted a rock mentally behind Ethan.   
"Prove that Mew and Pikachu are any good!" said Evan.  
"How can we?" challenged Ash.  
"Your and Regina's Pokémon... against ours" cleared Aviva.  
  
End Of Chapter  
  
So, did ya like it? My first Pokéfic. Next chapter will be the fight between Charmeleon, Ivysaur, and Wartortle vs. Mew and Pikachu.  
-Viluy  



	2. The Viridian Forest Voyage

The Sixth Wanderer  
_A Viluy Creation_  
**Chapter Two:The Viridian Forest Voyage**  
  
The challenge of the first actual battle was quite adreniline for the youngsters, even the challengers were stunned at their war-like thoughts. Appalled as they were, Ash and Regina accepted the challenge, with wishful thinking in mind.  
  
Each trainer called out his/her Pokémon, and they fiercely prepared for the battle.  
"Charmeleon, it'll be an easy win! Use your embers on the Mew!"  
The fire-demon, idiotic as it was, went for a full force attack and the mental message of Regina commanded it to teleport aside, forcing the stampeding creature to face a tree. Charmeleon was knocked out.  
  
"Ivysaur, razor leaf! Scare the mouse!" yelled Evan.  
Unknowingly at just how powerful he was, the Pikachu burnt the leaves to a crisp with it's pulses of electric energy. Afterward, it knocked Ivysaur out with another bolt of thunder.  
  
"Wartortle, water gun!" commanded Aviva.  
Mew lifted the turtle off the ground with her psychic ability, taking the aim of the jetstream off course. This almost unyielding stream continued, giving Pikachu enough time to use the advantage that water conducted electricity. Wartortle was knock senseless.  
  
  
01010101 - Viridian Forest - 01010101?  
  
A shake of hands and a few smiles and the six split into two groups with the same destination. The battle took place in Viridian City, and they hauled themselves into the Viridian Forest.  
  
Ash, Gary, and Regina went one way; the other ensemble, another. The walk was not a verbal pleasure for Regina though.  
"Espeon, you idiot! Attack that Kakuna!"  
Gary kicked the small creature, sending it into a bush where it remained unconscious.  
"Aren't you going to get it back up?" Ash asked to the still-walking Gary.  
"I don't need her,"  
"Why is that?" interrupted Regina.  
"My older brother is already a trainer and I have a much better group of Pokémon that I currently own, thank you very much; have a nice day too, loser,"  
  
Gary dissappeared into the shrubs of the forest. Regina and Ash already knew of his hatred for them.  
"What about Espeon?" said Regina, to Ash.  
"That surely isn't the type of Pokémon I can handle,"  
"Then I'll take him," replied Regina as she lifted up the injured creature, coo-ing it for it's own sake.  
To Regina's amazement, the small Pokémon lifted it's eyelids and blinked upon seeing the image of it's new trainer, as it crawled into Regina's welcoming Pokéball. Being worried as she was, Regina let Espeon out and applied a potion, healing it's small wound.  
  
"Well, Ash; Espeon's with me now,"  
"Regina, I'm searching for a bug type Pokémon, so why don't you help?"  
"Sure,"  
Espeon jumped out of Regina's arms and pawed at a bush, revealing a Caterpie. No sonner than laying his eyes upon it, Ash captured the weakling with one toss of a Pokéball.  
A Pigeotto came out a few minutes following. Ash sent Pikachu on the job, but it failed. Caterpie got Pigeotto weakened enough so that Ash could capture it.  
  
"Ash," said a red-eyed Regina,"I'm getting a psychic Pokémon somewhere around here...,"  
They started to walk in Regina's sense, when Caterpie decided to stay still and shower himself in a sheet of caccun(sp?), changing into Metapod.  
  
Sense guiding her, Regina led Ash to a pond where a Psyduck basked in the sun.  
"Espeon," whispered Regina,"Psychic attack,"  
The feline-like Pokémon scampered gracefully to the duck, delivering a full-fledged attack. The Psyduck got angry, and made his tail and eyes glow. After all this energy consumption and concentration, the duck fainted out of exhaustion. Regina threw the Pokéball, and captured it.  
  
End Of Chapter  
  
AAH! Short! A psyduck glowing tail means it's about to turn into Golduck. Regina won't keep the Golduck... more likely to _trade_ it (coughwinkwinkcough).  
-Viluy 


End file.
